Seven Seas
by Damedecoeur-N
Summary: Elle avait traversé sept mers, entremêlé son destin à celui de sept autres vies. Sept années avaient passé, Parvati avait grandi. Changé. Muri. Elle n'était plus cette fillette qui inventait des histoires sur la plage, les cheveux au vent...
1. Padma

**Seven Seas**

_Dame de Cœur_

**1 – Padma **

La première année fut celle de la séparation.

Tout avait commencé un paisible après-midi d'août. Allongée sur le sable chaud, Parvati enduisait ses bras de crème solaire tandis que Pansy s'amusait à enterrer ses pieds. Plus loin, Padma jouait au ballon dans les vagues avec leur père, sous le regard amusé de leur mère qui ramassait des coquillages. C'était leur dernière journée de vacances, c'est pourquoi Parvati était plongée dans une douce mélancolie.

-Tu m'en mets dans le dos ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour offrir son corps enfantin à la caresse du soleil.

Affichant une moue septique, Pansy attrapa le tube. Après avoir essuyé ses mains pleines de sable, elle commença à enduire de crème luisante la peau de son amie.

-Je maintiens qu'un sort de protection solaire est bien plus efficace…

-Chuuuuut ! lui intima Parvati, en lançant des regards exagérément inquiets autour d'elles. Fais attention, tu ne dois pas parler de ça, nous sommes sur une plage moldue…

Pansy roula des yeux avec exaspération et protesta que personne ne l'avait entendue. Les deux fillettes entamèrent alors une longue conversation sur les différences entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. Bientôt Padma les rejoignit et elles partirent se promener sur de gros rochers qui bordaient la plage. La discussion dériva sur un conte que leur avait lu le père la veille, décrivant l'histoire tragique d'une jeune sorcière enlevée par un troll qui en était tombé amoureux.

Une brise s'engouffra dans les longs cheveux bruns de Parvati, les faisant tournoyer autour de son visage. Elle les repoussa avec un soupir de bien-être et inspira profondément. Parvati adorait par-dessus-tout l'odeur iodée de la mer, ainsi que la musique apaisante des vagues qui roulaient sur le sable. Les trois sorcières avaient passé des vacances formidables, Parvati se félicitait que ses parents aient réussi à convaincre les Parkinson de laisser leur fille venir. Après tout, elles se connaissaient depuis des années maintenant, s'étant côtoyées dès l'école maternelle. Elles s'entendaient très bien la plupart du temps, même si leurs caractères bien trempés les conduisaient à de nombreuses prises de bec.

Parvati, Padma et Pansy avaient comme point commun de posséder une imagination foisonnante, grâce à laquelle elles passaient des heures à s'inventer des vies rocambolesques. Les époux Patil s'étaient habitués à les voir serrées les unes contre les autres, se chuchotant des histoires emplies de monstres et de magie, l'air mystérieux. Ils observaient avec affection leurs filles aventureuses et romantiques, certains qu'elles auraient une existence aussi passionnante que les récits qu'elles leurs racontaient pendant les repas.

Les jumelles avaient décidé de devenir écrivaines, plus tard. Elles se spécialiseraient dans la mythologie. Padma était passionnée par les mythes moldus tandis que Parvati leur préférait l'imaginaire sorcier, point sur lequel Pansy la rejoignait sans hésiter. Pansy était fascinée par littérature sorcière et par la société magique. A plusieurs reprises durant ce séjour en territoire moldu, elle avait affiché sa réprobation envers le mode de vie des moldus, mais elle était bien élevée, aussi n'avait-elle rien dit.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Parvati ne vit pas tout de suite qu'elles s'étaient éloignées de la plage et des touristes, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua les trois hiboux qui s'étaient posés sur un rocher. Le cri perçant de Padma attira cependant son attention. Son regard se posa alors sur les enveloppes attachées aux pattes des trois volatiles. Un sentiment d'excitation s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle reconnu son nom sur l'une des trois missives.

-Poudlard ! jubila Pansy en attrapant la lettre qui lui était destinée.

-Poudlard ! répétèrent les jumelles, riant aux éclats.

Après avoir dévoré le message provenant d'un certain professeur Minerva McGonagall, Parvati leva son poing au ciel en un signe de victoire. Padma lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, et Parvati se sentit soudain bouleversée. Dans quelle mesure leurs confortables existences allaient-elles changer ? Pour faire disparaitre l'appréhension qui montait en elle, Parvati attrapa sa petite sœur et la serra contre elle. En réalité, Padma n'était pas sa petite sœur, elles étaient nées le même jour mais Parvati pensait toujours à elle de cette façon. Elle éprouvait le besoin de protéger cette fillette qui lui ressemblait en tous points, comme une autre version d'elle-même, et pour qui elle éprouvait une affection sans borne.

Parvati desserra doucement son étreinte et croisa le regard de Pansy. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit avec quelle intensité leur amie les observait. Pansy était toujours très sûre d'elle, déterminée, presque provocante. Pourtant en cet instant elle lui paru triste et vulnérable. Peut-être était-elle jalouse de ce lien qui unissait les jumelles, lien qui ne l'inclurait jamais malgré tous ses efforts en ce sens. Pansy était enfant unique. Prise d'un élan de compassion, Parvati attrapa sa main avec douceur et ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de son amie.

-Il parait que le château est grandiose, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne parut pas du tout naturelle. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'il y a des fantômes, des armures qui bougent et même un calamar géant au fond du lac ! Viens, on va lui demander comment se passe la Répartition. Elle me l'a expliqué une fois, ça a l'air vraiment impressionnant…

Ces paroles semblèrent réconforter Pansy, qui s'anima et conta à son tour les informations que lui avaient données ses parents sur le mystérieux château. Main dans la main, les deux fillettes prirent le chemin du retour. Devant elles, Padma courrait déjà vers leurs parents afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Elles allaient à Poudlard.

Le premier septembre, elles se séparèrent de leurs parents sur le quai 9 ¾. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de madame Patil, tandis que monsieur Patil regardait partir le train à locomotive rouge, fier comme un hippogriffe. Dans le train, les jumelles retrouvèrent Pansy en compagnie de trois garçons. Le plus petit d'entre eux, un blondinet à la mine pâle se présenta avec arrogance :

-Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, voici Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Ravi de faire la connaissance de si charmantes jumelles.

Padma et Parvati échangèrent un regard entendu, peu convaincues par la tentative de séduction de leur interlocuteur. De son côté, Pansy semblait ravie et se lança dans une discussion animée avec Malefoy. Tandis que Padma se retranchait dans la lecture d'un roman policier, Parvati observa le manège de Pansy, de plus en plus étonnée. Son amie ne tenait pas en place, minaudant et rejetant ses cheveux en arrière en un tic plutôt agaçant. Plus elle battait des cils et plus le jeune Malefoy gagnait en assurance. Parvati fut bientôt fatiguée par les inepties que celui-ci racontait sur sa riche et noble famille, à la réputation sans faille. Lorsque Malefoy et ses deux compagnons quittèrent le compartiment en vue de trouver Harry Potter, qui selon les rumeurs entrait également en première année, Parvati ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Pansy ne s'en rendit pas compte et s'exclama un enthousiasme débordant :

-Vous vous rendez compte, c'est Drago Malefoy ! Je l'ai déjà rencontré, bien sûr, sa famille et la mienne sont très proches mais c'est quelqu'un qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir dans son carnet d'adresses… Je suis sûre qu'il sera à Serpentard, comme toute sa famille. J'espère y être aussi ! Ce serait formidable d'être dans sa classe !

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé très intéressant, intervint alors Padma, relevant le nez de son livre.

Vexée, Pansy lui lança un regard condescendant et répondit d'une voix pincée :

-De toute façon, tu ne risques pas d'être à Serpentard, toi. Tu es trop niaise.

Parvati sursauta et pris la défense de sa petite sœur. Elle sentit la colère bouillonner en elle, comme chaque fois que les deux sorcières s'opposaient. Ce qui était fréquent car à dire vrai, Padma et Pansy s'entendaient moins bien que Parvati et Pansy. Cette dernière pouvait parfois être assez orgueilleuse, alors que Padma avait un caractère plus effacé…plus gentil.

-Il n'y a pas que Serpentard, de toute façon, toutes les maisons ont leur qualité. Je ne sais pas quelle maison je préfèrerai…

-Serdaigle, clama Padma d'une voix tranquille. C'est une maison studieuse et respectable. Les meilleurs élèves sont à Serdaigle.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle replongea le nez dans son roman, sous le regard désapprobateur de Pansy. Parvati se tassa sur la banquette, laissant son regard errer au fil du paysage. Cette histoire de Répartition ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La suite du voyage fut plus agréable. Trois garçons plus vieux entrèrent dans leur compartiment, dont deux jumeaux roux qui parurent réjouis de rencontrer des sœurs aussi ressemblantes que Padma et Parvati. Ils leur offrirent des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et proposèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Parvati s'amusa beaucoup, Fred et George étant très drôles, et charmeur pour ne rien gâcher. Pansy, quant à elle, s'était renfrognée et répondait du bout des lèvres aux questions posées par le troisième garçon, un certain Lee Jordan. Bientôt, Pansy annonça qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes et sortit. Elle ne revint pas.

Lorsque le train s'immobilisa enfin, il faisait nuit noire. Les deux sœurs suivirent la voix bourrue qui appelait les premières années, voix appartenant à un homme gigantesque qui les conduisit au bord d'un lac ténébreux. Parvati et Padma montèrent à bord de la même barque après avoir échangé un regard inquiet.

L'anxiété qui montait en Parvati s'envola tout d'un coup lorsqu'elle aperçût le château. Il surplombait le lac, gigantesque, ses hautes tours se hérissant dans le ciel. De la lumière émanait des fenêtres. Cette vision était tellement impressionnante qu'elle occupa les pensées de Parvati pendant les minutes qui suivirent. A ses côtés, Padma avait le regard perdu dans le vague et l'air rêveur, son imagination s'emballant après la vision de ce lieu magique où elles allaient passer sept années de leur vie.

Plus tard, dans la Grande salle, les deux sœurs furent éblouies par le plafond magique qui reproduisait le ciel étoilé. Serrée contre Padma, Parvati sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que la Répartition s'opérait. Alors que le Choixpeau envoyait le fils Malefoy à Serpentard, elle attrapa la main de sa sœur et la serra fort contre elle. Les deux jumelles échangèrent un long regard ému qui trahissait leur appréhension réciproque. Elles avaient longuement discuté de ce moment là, ce moment où elles seraient peut-être séparées. Peut-être qu'elles n'auraient pas cours ensemble, peut-être qu'elles ne dormiraient plus dans la même chambre. Elles s'y étaient préparées, elles le savaient, mais cela ne rendait pas le moment moins difficile.

-Parkinson, Pansy !

Parvati reporta son attention sur la Répartition. Pansy s'avança d'un pas déterminé et s'assis sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête qui, sans hésiter, l'envoya d'une voix forte à Serpentard. Rayonnante, la fillette fila jusqu'à la table qui l'applaudissait sobrement et s'assis aux côtés de ses nouveaux amis du train.

-Patil, Padma !

Parvati sentit la main de sa sœur lui échapper, tandis que Padma s'éloignait. A son tour, elle fut répartie à…

-Serdaigle !

La gorge de Parvati se noua lorsque sa sœur se dirigea, souriante, vers la table des Serdaigle. C'était le moment, celui où elles seraient séparées, toutes les trois. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela son nom, un murmure parcourut les rangs, et Parvati se sentit rougir sous les regards inquisiteurs. Il était rare de voir de vraies jumelles. Repoussant ses longs cheveux nattés en arrière, elle avança d'un pas décidé, pris une grande inspiration et s'assis sur le tabouret.

Une petite voix raisonna alors à son oreille.

-Hum, une autre Patil, intéressant… Un profil différent de la sœur, je pense que le mieux c'est… GRYFFONDOR !

La table des rouge et or l'acclamèrent chaleureusement. Parvati s'y dirigea lentement, abasourdie, reconnaissant les trois garçons du Poudlard Express qui lui adressèrent des signes joyeux. Elle n'était pas mécontente de sa nouvelle maison, Dumbledore lui-même était un ancien Gryffondor après tout. Seulement, la voilà séparée de sa petite sœur. Elle savait que cela risquait d'arriver. Elle le savait, objectivement cela n'aurait pas dû l'affecter, mais voilà, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Elle avait continué d'espérer que peut-être, elles pourraient effectuer leur scolarité ensemble.

Padma et elle… Padma et elle avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Elles avaient vécu ensemble. Padma, Pansy et elles étaient désormais séparées, pour sept longues années. Poudlard, elles en avaient rêvées… La gorge inexplicablement nouée, Parvati jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Pansy y était assise en face de Malefoy, riant aux éclats aux paroles du blondinet.

-Potter, Harry !

Parvati sursauta et reporta vivement son attention sur la Répartition. Harry Potter, ça alors ! Comme ses condisciples, elle dévisagea sans vergogne celui que l'on nommait le Survivant. Il n'était pas bien impressionnant, tout petit et maigrichon qu'il était. Lorsque le Choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor et qu'il alla s'asseoir à côté de Fred et George, Parvati sourit. Peut-être qu'elle rencontrerait des personnes intéressantes, tout compte fait.

Le soir, elle rencontra les deux filles de son dortoir. L'une s'appelait Hermione Granger et paraissait effroyablement autoritaire. Heureusement, la deuxième était une sorcière vive et pleine d'humour qui portait le doux nom de Lavande Brown. Parvati sentait que le courant était passé entre elles.

Néanmoins lorsque le silence retomba sur le dortoir et que le silence s'instaura, uniquement brisé par la respiration de ses camarades, Parvati sentit la mélancolie l'envahir à nouveau. Blottie dans son lit aux couleurs de Gryffondor, elle songea à sa sœur, qui devait se sentir bien perdue au milieu d'étrangers. Chaque soir, elles se racontaient des histoires avant de s'endormir.

Lorsque Parvati parvint enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil, les lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient déjà. Une nouvelle année commençait, une nouvelle vie dans laquelle il lui faudrait apprendre à se débrouiller, seule.


	2. Lavande

**2 – Lavande**

_25/05/2011_

La deuxième année, il fallut affronter ses peurs.

Chaque fois que les élèves relâchaient leur garde, un évènement inquiétant se produisait, leur rappelant que le danger était susceptible de surgir à tout moment. L'Héritier de Serpentard faisait des siennes. S'agissait-il réellement de Potter ? Parvati ne pouvait y croire. Il y avait quelque chose dans le sourire du garçon qui récusait une telle accusation. C'était une certaine douceur, une naïveté touchante qui prouvait son innocence mieux que n'importe quel discours. C'était l'expression un peu perdue que son visage arborait en permanence. C'était cette force rassurante qui émanait de lui.

Là où les autres voyaient des étrangetés, Parvati percevait une aura de mystère plus attirante que rebutante, depuis sa cicatrice si particulière jusqu'à sa capacité à converser avec les serpents. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le désarroi qu'elle lisait actuellement sur le visage d'Harry, qui se trouvait au chevet de son amie pétrifiée, était feint. Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

La journée avait été rude, l'ambiance au château était survoltée. Les enseignants eux-mêmes semblaient sur les nerfs, sursautant à chaque fois qu'un élève parlait un peu trop fort. Après les cours, Parvati et Lavande étaient remontées dans leur dortoir et avaient discuté un long moment, à voix basse. Depuis qu'Hermione avait été pétrifiée, le silence était de mise dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elles étaient descendues à l'infirmerie en bravant l'interdiction de se promener dans les couloirs. Après un long marchandage avec une madame Pomfresh excédée, elles avaient obtenues l'autorisation de rendre visite à leur camarade.

Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis leur dernière visite. Harry et Ron faisaient leurs devoirs à son chevet, accablés. Lorsqu'elles étaient entrées, ils les avaient à peine remarquées. Parvati avait passé une main affligée dans la tignasse d'Hermione après avoir échangé un long regard désolé avec Lavande. Les deux sorcières n'avaient jamais été proches de leur camarade mais un lien d'affection s'était noué entre elles, conséquence de leur côtoiement quotidien et de leur appartenance à une même maison, Gryffondor. En ces sombres heures, il convenait de faire preuve d'unité et de solidarité.

Bientôt chassés par l'infirmière, les quatre sorciers étaient remontés à la salle commune en un silence tendu. Ce soir là, Parvati s'endormit pelotonnée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle avait du mal à s'endormir dans son lit, dans ce dortoir où l'absence d'Hermione se faisait ressentir un peu plus chaque jour qui passe, leur rappelant que personne n'était à l'abri. Du moins, aucun…sang-de-bourbe.

Sang-de-bourbe. L'expression était horrible et trahissait une idéologie terrifiante. Parvati en avait bien trop conscience. Padma et elles avaient inventé tout un arbre généalogique pour justifier leurs origines magiques, allant même jusqu'à prévoir les réponses à donner si on les questionnait. D'après leur petit mensonge, leur père était l'héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers indiens et avait rencontré leur mère dans le cadre de leur travail. Il n'aurait déménagé en Angleterre que par amour pour celle-ci, ce qui expliquait son absence des registres de Poudlard. En réalité, leur père était fils de moldu. Sang-mêlé, c'est ce qu'elles étaient. C'était leur petit secret, et Parvati redoutait par-dessus tout qu'il n'éclate au grand jour.

Elle avait supplié Pansy de ne rien en dire. Son amie avait déjà rencontré son grand-père moldu, après tout. Mais elle s'était contenté de lui rire au nez en rajustant son écharpe verte et argent.

-Comme si cela intéressait quelqu'un, avait-elle dit avec un dédain tel que Parvati en était restée abasourdie pendant une journée entière.

Peut-être qu'elle en faisait trop, peut-être… mais quelque chose hantait ces couloirs sombres, quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour causer du tort à un fantôme. La jeune fille avait vu l'état de Sir Nicolas. Elle espérait de tout son cœur ne jamais croiser la route de la créature capable de causer un tel dommage à un être déjà mort.

Le lendemain, Parvati fut sortie de ses cauchemars par une Lavande très excitée.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama son amie en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Désorientée, Parvati se redressa dans son fauteuil en balayant la pièce d'un regard ensommeillé. Quelques élèves étaient déjà debout malgré l'heure matinale, amusés de trouver une demoiselle endormie dans la salle commune. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille ne se réveillait pas dans son lit à Poudlard. Elle s'étira comme un chat pour faire disparaitre la désagréable sensation d'engourdissement et tourna un visage grincheux vers son amie, qui pouffa.

-Tu as vraiment une sale tête, dit Lavande avec son tact habituel. Viens, il faut te faire belle pour ton anniversaire.

Rassérénée à l'idée de se pomponner en compagnie de Lavande, Parvati la suivit dans leur dortoir en baillant de façon fort peu élégante. Les deux jeunes demoiselles s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain et Lavande s'amusa à arranger la chevelure brune de son amie en une étrange coiffure : elle avait désormais deux longues tresses enroulées sur les oreilles. Lavande agita sa baguette et transforma des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue en petites fleurs blanches qui se piquèrent dans les mèches brillantes. Le résultat était détonnant, mais Parvati s'en moquait : elles avaient bien ri et les gens étaient habitués à leurs extravagances. Une discrète touche de maquillage plus loin – elles n'avaient que douze ans, après tout – et les deux sorcières étaient prête à affronter tous les dangers.

Ce matin là, Parvati fut accueillie par des cris d'enthousiasme de la part de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Dean et Seamus décidèrent d'organiser une fête clandestine en petit comité, trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose à fêter. Parvati protesta que jamais les professeurs ne les laisseraient faire en ces temps troubles, mais Seamus lui rit au nez.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. On ira se balader dans les endroits les moins fréquentés où personne ne nous y trouvera. En tout cas moi je n'en peux plus de cette ambiance tendue. Une escapade nocturne me ferra le plus grand bien.

Excités comme des niffleurs en goguette à Gringotts, Dean et Seamus discutèrent un long moment avec Fred et George, les experts en la matière. Lavande et Parvati furent impressionnés par la rapidité avec laquelle les jumeaux parvinrent à rassembler clandestinement plusieurs bièrobeurres et un gros tas de friandises multicolores. Le soir venu, les quatre amis attendirent que la salle commune se vide pour se glisser hors de la pièce, ignorant les protestations de la Grosse Dame.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement un long moment en s'enfonçant dans les couloirs les plus sombres et reculés de l'école. Peu rassurées, Parvati et Lavande suivaient Seamus qui menait la marche, sa baguette allumée tandis que Dean était devant en éclaireur.

-Pas de concierge aigri en vue, dit-il finalement en revenant vers eux, ni de monstre assoiffé de sang !

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard inquiet, provoquant le rire de Seamus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, si l'héritier ou sa bête approchent, je vous protègerai au péril de ma vie !

Dean tomba alors à genoux, mimant un monstre qui grognait et Seamus leva haut sa baguette, la faisant tournoyer en de grands gestes chevaleresques.

-Approche, créature démoniaque ! Moi, Seamus le Brave, vais te renvoyer dans les enfers auxquels tu appartiens ! Puissé-je avoir la puissance de Merlin et le courage de Gryffondor !

Il lâcha sa baguette et empoigna une épée imaginaire qui vint transpercer Dean. Le prétendu monstre s'effondra au sol en se tordant de douleur, à l'agonie, tandis que le guerrier Seamus faisait mine de trancher sa tête pour la garder en trophée. Lavande applaudit à tout rompre et Parvati se dirigea vers Seamus en riant.

-Oh, preux chevalier !, s'exclama-t-elle, entrant dans leur jeu, vous m'avez sauvé des griffes de cette créature, comment vous remercier ?

-M'épouserez-vous ?, s'enquit Seamus, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux rieurs.

Parvati fit semblant d'hésiter puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête majestueux et s'approcha tout près de son sauveur. Elle prit le visage du jeune garçon entre ses mains et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se reculer en riant aux éclats. Seamus bomba le torse avec fierté mais son expression trahissait son embarras – il était rouge comme une tomate.

-Quelle chance mon vieux, s'exclama Dean d'un ton envieux, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui joue le chevalier servant.

Tout en lui tendant une bièrobeurre, Lavande lança une œillade amusée à son amie qui l'ignora résolument. C'est en riant et plaisantant que les quatre amis s'installèrent au beau milieu d'un couloir sombre. Ils restèrent là deux heures, se racontant des histoires d'horreur, des blagues et des énigmes et même jouant à des jeux. Peu à peu, la conversation prit un tour plus sérieux alors qu'ils évoquaient les étranges évènements qui troublaient la paix du château. Qui était l'héritier ? Ils passèrent en revue toutes les personnes susceptibles de libérer un terrible monstre pour libérer l'école des élèves au sang « impur ».

-Peut-être que c'est encore un coup de Vous-Savez-Qui…suggéra finalement Dean. Après tout, l'an dernier, il a bien essayé de voler la pierre philosophale alors que tout le monde le croyait mort.

Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un regard intéressé. Peut-être qu'elles allaient en apprendre plus sur cet étrange évènement.

-On ne sait rien de plus que les rumeurs en disent, répondit Lavande. Hermione a refusé de nous en dire plus. Harry vous a raconté ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non, il est assez discret sur le sujet, mais Ron l'a fait. Ils ont affronté tout un tas d'épreuves. Tout le monde a entendu parler de l'échiquier géant de McGonagall, bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi un chien à trois têtes, un filet du diable, un troll, une clef à attraper avec des balais et une salle remplie de potions. C'est Hermione qui a trouvé la bonne potion.

La voix de Seamus baissa en volume sur la fin de sa phrase. Un silence inconfortable s'instaura, durant lequel chacun eut une pensée pour leur camarade pétrifiée.

-Et ensuite ?, finit par demander Parvati.

-Ensuite Harry est arrivé dans une salle où se tenait le célèbre Miroir du Risèd, qui reflète ce que chacun désire le plus au monde. Il a réussi à prendre la pierre parce qu'il voulait la trouver mais pas s'en servir – une idée tordue de Dumbledore – alors que Quirrel, lui, n'a pas pu s'en emparer. Quirrel cachait le visage de Vous-Savez-Qui de l'autre côté de son crâne, dissimulé sous son affreux turban.

-C'était donc vrai ! s'exclama Lavande. C'est…c'est horrible ! Il l'avait derrière la tête toute l'année, pendant qu'il nous faisait cours ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chose.

Parvati frissonna de dégoût tandis que lui revenait des bribes de souvenirs. La première fois où Quirrel leur avait fait cours, il leur avait fait une bien piètre impression, lui qui semblait avoir peur de son ombre… Une fois, elle avait passé une longue heure seule avec lui, en retenue. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? On racontait qu'il se nourrissait de sang de licorne. Si c'était vrai, c'était révoltant ! Une créature si douce et si pure, qui incarnait l'innocence et la grâce…

-Personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer, approuva Dean. Au départ, Harry, Ron et Hermione soupçonnaient Malefoy… Puis Rogue !

-C'est ridicule, répliqua Parvati d'un ton sec. Rogue, c'est crédible. En revanche Malefoy est loin d'être un sorcier brillant, ce n'est qu'un morveux qui se prend pour un prince mais qui n'est que… le bouffon du roi !

-Quelle véhémence, s'étonna Seamus. Malefoy ne t'a pas causé d'ennuis, au moins ?

Parvati lui sourit, touchée par sa sollicitude, et lui assura que non. Son expression ne se détendit pas, cependant. Lavande s'en aperçut et entoura les épaules de la jeune fille d'un bras. Changeant de sujet de conversation, elle sortit un petit paquet entourée de papier brillant qu'elle tendit à Parvati.

-Joyeux anniversaire, de notre part à tous les trois.

C'était une fine chaîne argentée à laquelle était suspendu un délicat pendentif en forme de lune. Elle retourna l'objet entre ses doigts, fascinée par ses éclats bleutés, puis l'accrocha autour de son cou.

-Il est ensorcelé bien sûr, expliqua Lavande, il y a un sort de protection ainsi qu'un maléfice censé te relier à ceux qui l'ont offert. Si tu es en danger, nous serons capables de le sentir et nous viendrons à ton secours !

Emue, Parvati serra fort son amie contre elle puis remercia les deux garçons.

Parvati avait fini par trouver sa place à Poudlard. Elle avait des amis avec qui elle passaient de très bons moments, qui tenaient à elle et qui rendaient son quotidien beaucoup plus agréable. Lavande était devenue sa confidente. Il était rare de voir l'une sans l'autre.

Pourtant, Parvati ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste lorsqu'elle pensait à Padma. Aujourd'hui, jour de leur anniversaire, elle avait à peine eu le temps de la voir. Quant à Pansy… son cœur se resserra à cette pensée. Parvati sentait une jalousie diffuse s'insinuer en elle chaque fois qu'elle voyait Pansy au milieu des autres filles de Serpentard ou lorsqu'elle trottinait derrière Malefoy et ses deux gorilles. Durant leur première année, elles avaient continué à passer du temps ensemble. Cependant cette année Pansy lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne tenait plus à s'afficher avec une Gryffondor. Parvati lui faisait honte. Elle avait pleuré longtemps après cet épisode et avait fini par tout raconter à Lavande. Cela les avait rapprochés.

Lavande était une fille géniale.

La nuit était très avancée lorsqu'un bruit inquiétant se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – approchait. Ils se figèrent instantanément et retinrent leur respiration, la peur s'insinuant en eux alors qu'ils entendaient le son de pas et d'étranges feulements. Une lumière apparut au bout du couloir.

-L'Héritier !, chuchota alors Lavande en écarquillant ses beaux yeux clairs.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils sortent de leur immobilisme. Bondissant sur ses pieds, Parvati sortit sa baguette et commença à courir en sens inverse avec ses camarades, abandonnant derrière eux les cadavres de leur goûter. Malheureusement, il faisait sombre et ils s'étaient enfoncés loin dans les couloirs sombres. Une angoisse sourde l'envahit lorsqu'elle comprit que les deux garçons ne savaient plus où ils allaient. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent acculés dans une impasse. Impossible de faire demi-tour : la chose les avaient suivis, ils entendaient les pas se rapprocher à toute allure.

Ils tendirent leur baguette, prêts à défendre chèrement leur peau. Le monstre ne les aurait pas si facilement ! Parvati attrapa la main de Lavande qu'elle serra brièvement tandis que la lumière apparaissait au bout du couloir, et…

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Quatre filets de lumières sortirent de leurs baguettes pour venir frapper de plein fouet la silhouette sombre d'un homme, qui s'effondra au sol. La lanterne qu'il portait tomba avec lui, éclairant son visage pétrifié. La bête qui l'accompagnait poussa un feulement pathétique en voyant son maître vaincu.

Un sentiment d'horreur envahit Parvati lorsqu'elle reconnut le concierge Rusard et sa chatte, Miss Teigne. Pendant une longue seconde, ils se regardèrent avec un air catastrophé puis Dean traduisit la pensée générale :

-S'il nous attrape, cette fois, il va _vraiment_ nous pendre par les pieds dans les cachots.

Sans se concerter d'avantage, ils partirent en courant à perdre haleine en abandonnant le pauvre concierge à son triste sort. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui protesta violemment avant de consentir à leur ouvrir le passage.

Les quatre amis s'effondrèrent en riant devant la cheminée.

-On a été stupides, non ? remarqua Seamus. On aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait de Rusard.

Parvati haussa les épaules, encore un peu secouée.

-Toute cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets nous tape sur les nerfs, c'est normal. Il faut dire que les professeurs eux-mêmes sont inquiets… Mes parents ont même parlé de nous rapatrier à la maison, avec Padma. Mais je pense qu'on a bien fait de faire cette sortie. C'était un peu inconscient mais je me suis bien amusée et je n'aurais plus peur des couloirs sombres.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent. Ils partirent se coucher peu de temps plus tard, tombant de sommeil. Lavande et Parvati restèrent un long moment à papoter, commentant la soirée en riant. Cette nuit là, elles ne remontèrent pas dans le dortoir où manquait Hermione. Cette nuit là encore, Parvati s'endormit dans la salle commune, pelotonnée contre Lavande.


	3. Sybille

**3 – Sybille **

_16/06/2011_

La troisième année, elle apprivoisa son troisième œil, celui qui voit au-delà.

Chaque courrier de plus que leur apportait la chouette familiale lui apprenait à lire entre les lignes. Chaque lettre rassurante de leur mère contribuait à augmenter la sourde inquiétude de Parvati. Chaque promesse de paix familiale retrouvée faisait naître chez la jeune sorcière une colère mal maîtrisée. Elle n'était pas dupe, et elle aurait voulu que ses parents lui fassent suffisamment confiance pour comprendre leurs « problèmes d'adultes ».

Padma, quant à elle, refusait obstinément de discuter du sujet avec sa jumelle. Elle recevait chaque lettre maternelle avec le sourire et taxait Parvati de paranoïa. Cette dernière aurait voulu partager l'optimisme de Padma, mais l'absence de leur père « en voyage d'affaires » lors des vacances ne fit rien pour la rassurer. Plus la fin de l'année approchait, plus Parvati redoutait de retrouver le foyer familial. Elle avait peur de découvrir que les heures heureuses des vacances en bord de mer étaient révolues. Elle craignait que ses parents leur annonce finalement leur séparation. Un divorce n'était jamais bien vu dans la société magique, mais ses parents n'étaient pas à cheval sur les traditions…

Lavande se révéla d'un réconfort surprenant lorsqu'elle lui confia ses inquiétudes. En effet, sa camarade comprenait parfaitement la frustration qu'une jeune adolescente pouvait ressentir lorsque ses parents la laissaient à l'écart afin de la protéger d'une réalité soi-disant trop dure à supporter. Elle-même en avait fait les frais, raconta-t-elle un soir d'hiver en tressant sa longue chevelure.

Les deux amies se découvrirent de nouveaux points communs et sujets de conversation qui renforcèrent un peu plus leur relation. Il n'était pas rare qu'elles passent une partie de la nuit sur le lit de Lavande à chuchoter en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas réveiller Hermione avec leurs fous rires. Outre les soucis de famille, Parvati montra à Lavande l'ébauche d'un roman qu'elle avait commencé à écrire. C'est pleine de timidité qu'elle lui remis la pile de parchemin, espérant de tout cœur que son amie ne se moquerait pas de ses tentatives de prose. Non seulement Lavande ne se moqua pas, mais elle se passionna même pour l'entreprise et l'aida à imaginer la suite. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Lavande et Parvati ne débattent de l'intrigue et des personnages. Cela occupait une grande partie de leur esprit et de leur temps libre, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient trouvé une troisième personne avec qui partager cette aventure : leur professeur de divination.

Sybille Trelawney était une sorcière très curieuse, que les deux demoiselles trouvaient particulièrement intéressante. Après tout, elle s'était construit tout un personnage autour de sa voyance, depuis les apparences cliquetantes jusqu'aux intonations mystiques de sa voix et à son intrigante salle de classe. Au-delà de cet aspect, Lavande et Parvati, qui s'étaient prises d'affection pour la sorcière, découvrirent une personne rêveuse et imaginative. C'était une grande lectrice de pièce de théâtres et de romans, qui fut ravie de trouver des auteurs en herbe parmi la masse de ses élèves.

C'était également quelqu'un de très solitaire, alors elles prirent l'habitude de lui tenir compagnie le plus souvent possible. Un jour, Lavande lui demanda avec le plus de tact possible pourquoi elle ne descendait presque jamais de sa tour. La voyante lui adressa un regard mélancolique derrière ses lunettes.

-J'ai visité le monde, j'ai connu les gens, j'ai vu ce dont était capable la nature humaine… J'ai vécu plus que ma part d'aventures et de désillusions. Désormais je préfère observer les hommes depuis ma boule de cristal… C'est un peu lâche, je le sais bien.

Plus tard, Lavande et Parvati avaient décidé d'ajouter un personnage à leur histoire. Une voyante aux grands pouvoirs mais à la personnalité vulnérable qui aidait leur héroïne à surmonter ses sept épreuves sans sortir du donjon dans lequel elle s'est enfermée pour échapper aux affres du mal…

Un soir où Lavande était en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall, Parvati se rendit seule dans la salle de classe de Sybille Trelawney. Pendant que l'enseignante lisait les derniers paragraphes de son roman qu'elle critiquait au fur et à mesure, Parvati s'était installée dans un confortable fauteuil. Penchée sur une boule de cristal, elle essayait d'ouvrir son troisième œil et de percevoir des formes au-delà des volutes de fumée. Après un long moment d'efforts infructueux, elle se pelotonna dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

-Je ne vois rien, dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Sybille se redressa dans son fauteuil et la considéra un long moment. Ses lunettes grossissaient ses yeux et lui donnaient l'air excentrique. Elle finit par lui répondre de son habituelle voix éthérée.

-Mais non ma chérie, vous ne voyez pas rien. Vous êtes une personne clairvoyante, je l'ai tout de suite senti. Ce que vous écrivez le prouve, vous êtes attentive à votre environnement et aux personnes qui vous entourent. Vous avez une bonne perception des évènements et vous êtes intuitive. Bref, vous avez toutes les qualités pour devenir une voyante exceptionnelle.

Ces paroles eurent le don de revigorer Parvati, mais ne la rassurèrent pas complètement. Après tout, peut-être comprenait-elle bien le présent mais elle n'avait jamais eu de vision du futur ! N'était-ce pas là tout l'intérêt de la divination ?

-Pourtant…commença-t-elle d'une voix dépitée, baissant à nouveau la tête vers la boule de cristal.

-Vous manquez d'expérience, ma chérie. Vous êtes jeune, à un âge difficile où l'on est tourné vers soi. Avec le temps, l'entrainement et l'ouverture au monde, vous apprendrez à déceler les signes du futur…

Il était étrange d'entendre Sybille préconiser l'ouverture au monde, songea-t-elle en dévisageant la sorcière. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait été incapable d'évaluer son âge. Elle connaissait si peu de choses sur le compte de cette femme qu'elle admirait tant ! Sans doute Sybille saurait lui expliquer l'étrange comportement que les adultes pouvaient adopter parfois. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui expliquer en quoi le fait d'avoir treize ans était si handicapant pour connaître les mystères de la vie, du mariage et de la famille !

C'est mue par l'indignation et la frustration qu'elle osa questionner l'enseignante sur sa vie personnelle – chose dont Lavande et elle s'étaient toujours abstenues, impressionnées par l'aura de mystère que Sybille cultivait.

-Vous avez des enfants ?

Parvati regretta son audace devant l'expression de tristesse qui passa sur le visage de la voyante. Pourtant, Sybille lui répondit d'une voix un peu rauque qui avait perdu ses accents mystiques.

-J'ai eu un enfant, oui. Une fille. Elle s'appelait… Cassandre.

La jeune fille ne posa aucune question mais sa curiosité était tellement évidente que Sybille poursuivit doucement :

-Elle est morte, il y a de nombreuses années maintenant. Son père l'a tué.

Un poids tomba dans la poitrine de Parvati. Elle avait été tellement stupide et égoïste ! Bien sûr que l'enseignante avait vécu des choses bien plus terribles que les ennuis familiaux qu'elle connaissait… Sybille sembla comprendre que la petite se rongeait de culpabilité, car un sourire attendri s'étira sur ses lèvres minces.

-Ce n'est rien, c'était naturel de se poser la question. Tu sais, ma fille est née pendant la guerre. Il s'est avéré que son père travaillait pour les forces obscures…

La sorcière s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de thé.

-C'était un mangemort ? s'enquit Parvati, ses yeux s'écarquillant à cette pensée.

-En effet… Il a été jugé et enfermé à perpétuité à Azkaban.

-Oh…

Azkaban, la sinistre prison des sorciers dont on parlait sans cesse aux nouvelles ! Quelle histoire ! Parvati réfréna sa curiosité tant bien que mal, consciente que c'était difficile pour Sybille de se rappeler de tels évènements. Pourtant, son imagination s'emballait et elle brûlait de demander plus de détails. Pourquoi avait-il tué l'enfant ? Est-ce que la voyante avait aimé cet homme ? Comment avait-elle vécu la découverte de son allégeance maléfique ? Autant de questions dont elle n'aurait pas la réponse, regretta-t-elle. Elle avait hâte de raconter l'histoire à Lavande…

-Cela a dû être horrible pour vous, finit-elle par murmurer d'une petite voix.

L'étrange professeur de divination paraissait plus mystérieuse encore, presque intimidante, maintenant que Parvati savait qu'elle avait été mêlée à de telles histoires. Sybille leva les yeux sur sa jeune élève et posa sur elle un regard indéchiffrable.

-Au fond de moi, j'ai encore du mal à accepter qu'il ait été coupable. Ce fut une sombre période que celle du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, affirma Sybille en guise de réponse.

Le cliquetis de ses bijoux raisonna dans l'air lorsque ses bras se levèrent en un geste théâtral. Parvati bougea dans son fauteuil, se rapprochant du bord, comme pour mieux saisir cette époque où magie blanche et magie noire s'affrontaient, s'emplir de l'horreur des combats, des meurtres et des trahisons. Parvati avait grandi avec les récits de la guerre. Toute son enfance, elle avait lu dans les journaux les conséquences de cet affrontement, qui avait jeté le déshonneur sur les uns et la gloire sur les autres. Cette ère de malheur semblait plus proche que jamais, avec ce Sirius Black qui cherchait à s'introduire dans son école et à tuer un de ses camarades de classe...

-Certains disent que Sirius Black pourrait le ramener à la vie…

-Black est un homme à l'âme noircie, mon enfant. Merlin sait ce dont il serait capable… Ma vision du futur est obscurcie par les ténèbres qui l'entourent ainsi que par ces créatures du diable qui entourent l'école. Cependant tous les signes indiquent que de terribles évènements vont se produire. Hélas ! Peu sont suffisamment avisés pour écouter mes avertissements.

Parvati poussa un petit soupir à la pensée de ses amis qui se moquaient de Lavande et elle parce qu'elles s'étaient passionnées pour la divination.

-Vous savez, dit-elle avec une pointe de rancœur, je comprends qu'Hermione n'aime pas votre matière, elle a l'esprit bien trop terre-à-terre ! Mais Harry, plus que tout autre, devrait vous prendre au sérieux. Avec tout ce qu'il a traversé, et Black qui tente de pénétrer dans Poudlard, lui devrait comprendre l'importance des présages et des prédictions…

Parvati, s'échauffant contre son camarade de classe, ne vit pas le sourire amusé de la voyante qui la considérait d'un œil nouveau. Sa voix perdit un peu ses accents mystiques pour devenir plus chaleureuse. C'est sur le ton de la confidence qu'elle lui répondit, avec l'air un peu hautain de ceux qui savent quelque chose que les autres ignorent.

-Vous êtes perspicace, ma chérie. Harry Potter est encore jeune, replié sur lui et ses amis mais ne vous en faites pas, il finira par comprendre l'importance de ne pas rejeter certains aspects du monde et de s'ouvrir…aux disciplines les plus nébuleuses de la magie…ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'entourent…

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? La jeune élève n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris où Sybille voulait en venir. Elle se sentit étonnamment mal à l'aise, comme si l'un de ses plus obscurs secrets venait d'être découvert. Peu à peu, la conversation s'estompa et Parvati prit congé, le couvre-feu étant proche.

En marchant dans les sombres couloirs, elle ressassa les mots de la voyante. Elle avait l'impression étrange d'être un peu dépassée par ces sujets qu'elles avaient évoqués. C'était comme si elle avait mis un pied dans le monde des adultes et que le voyage avait été plus douloureux que prévu. Perturbée par ses pensées embrouillées, elle décida de profiter du quart d'heure qu'il lui restait avant le couvre-feu pour rendre visite à Lavande. Il lui faudrait juste éviter de croiser quiconque sur le chemin du retour pour ne pas se faire punir.

A l'infirmerie, elle constata avec soulagement que madame Pomfresh était occupée dans son bureau. Lavande était allongée et lisait un livre. Quelques lits plus loin, Pansy se reposait. Son bras droit étant particulièrement enflé. Parvati croisa brièvement son regard et se dirigea vers Lavande qui l'accueillit avec des exclamations de joie.

-Enfin, tu m'as manquée ! Si tu savais comme on s'ennuie ici !

Parvati s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et adopta un air désapprobateur.

-Quelle idée de te battre avec Pansy, aussi ! C'est de ta faute !

Lavande grimaça d'une façon peu élégante qui déforma son visage rond mais qui eut le don de faire rire son amie.

-Je sais que tu la connais mieux que moi, mais c'est une peste, cette fille ! Elle a eut ce qu'elle méritait ! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si elle devient incroyablement susceptible dès qu'on s'attaque à cet imbécile de Malefoy…

Un peu plus loin, Pansy s'était raidie. Dès l'entrée de Parvati dans la salle, elle s'était recroquevillée sur son côté gauche afin de leur tourner le dos, mais elle pouvait entendre chaque mot de leur conversation. Parvati poussa un soupir découragé et, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Lavande, décida de braver la tempête. Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de Pansy et resta debout à côté de son lit, mal assurée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda finalement la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle.

A nouveau, leurs regards s'affrontèrent en un duel silencieux. Pansy se détourna la première. Parvati voyait les efforts qu'elle faisait pour maintenir cette distance entre elles, mais la tristesse était lisible sur le visage de son ancienne amie. Pansy avait l'air un peu perdue dans ces draps blancs.

-Pansy… Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies tant d'être la parfaite petite Serpentarde, froide et imbuvable ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses ?

Pansy garda le regard obstinément rivé sur le plafond. Une torche projetait sa lumière sur sa chevelure brune brillante que Parvati lui enviait tant.

-C'est à cause de Malefoy, c'est ça ? Cet abruti blond qui n'aime personne et qui n'a pas d'amis ? Il te regarde à peine, Pansy, est-ce que cela en vaut vraiment la peine ? Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Notre amitié est plus importante !

Comme Pansy ne répondait toujours pas, Parvati finit par quitter l'infirmerie d'un pas rageur. Son humeur s'empira encore lorsqu'elle fut attrapée par le professeur McGonagall qui passait par là et enleva des points à Gryffondor à cause de l'heure tardive.

Elle ne vit pas les larmes amères couler sur les joues de Pansy après son départ. Elle ne savait pas que Drago Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas fait l'effort de rendre visite à sa camarade. Toute à sa colère, elle ferma son troisième œil et décida que Pansy ne l'intéressait plus, elle qui était si faible. Sa famille non plus ne l'intéressait plus, avec ses problèmes et ses secrets. Oh, et le trio composé par Harry, Ron et Hermione ne l'intéressait pas plus, elle n'avait que faire des septiques !

En s'endormant ce soir là, elle fit la liste des personnes qui n'étaient plus importantes pour elle. Malheureusement, ce que Parvati ne savait pas, c'est que ce genre de choses ne se décide pas.


	4. Hermione

**4 – Hermione**

La quatrième année, elle connut son premier chagrin d'amour.

La fête battait son plein. Les Bizarr' Sisters se déchaînaient sur la scène pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves, Parvati en tête. Sa sœur et elle avaient toujours été de grandes admiratrices du groupe et connaissaient chacun de leurs tubes sur le bout des doigts. L'été dernier, chaque fois que leur mère était absente, elles mettaient la musique à fond et dansaient jusqu'à l'étourdissement en chantant à tue-tête. C'était une façon comme une autre de gérer la récente séparation de leurs parents. Elles avaient passé l'été ensemble, saisissant chaque opportunité de s'amuser pour occuper leurs esprits. Ces deux mois avaient beaucoup rapproché les jumelles qui s'étaient un peu éloignées depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry Potter avait demandé à Parvati si elle pensait à quelqu'un qui voudrait accompagner son ami Ron au bal, elle avait proposé Padma.

Les deux sœurs avaient attendues le bal avec impatience. Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau, le sommet de cette année que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers rendait particulièrement excitante. Parvati avait sauté de joie quand Harry lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière. Après tout, juste avant qu'il ne le fasse, elle était justement en train d'avouer à Lavande qu'elle avait refusé l'invitation d'Adrian Pucey parce qu'elle savait par Hermione que Harry n'avait toujours pas de cavalière et qu'elle espérait secrètement qu'il pense à elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elles entraient dans la salle commune et Harry se dirigeaient vers elle, l'air décidé.

Parvati avait croisé les doigts dans ses poches, le cœur battant, sous le regard attentif de Lavande.

-Parvati, est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

Depuis cet instant jusqu'au moment du bal, Parvati avait eu l'impression qu'une mini Parvati dansait dans sa tête en criant victoire. Non pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de Harry, ce n'était pas cela, quoi qu'en dise Lavande. Elle avait simplement envie que Harry s'intéresse un peu à elle. Elle voulait le connaître. C'était de la simple…curiosité. Rien de plus naturel après tout, lorsqu'on côtoie au quotidien quelqu'un comme Harry, qui était si extraordinaire et si normal à la fois…

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand cet intérêt s'était développé. Peut-être était-ce depuis qu'il était le quatrième champion de Poudlard et qu'il affrontait des dragons, comme l'affirmait Lavande en grande lectrice d'épopées héroïques. Peut-être était-ce depuis l'an passé, lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione critiquaient allègrement le professeur Trelawney, comme le suggérait Padma. Peut-être enfin Parvati avait-elle développé cette curiosité pour Harry dès le premier jour, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se diriger vers leur table après sa répartition avec son air un peu perdu. C'était en tout cas ce que semblait penser Pansy, qui elle-même avait développé une vraie passion pour ce tordu de Malefoy dès leur première rencontre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Parvati, Lavande et Hermione s'étaient préparées pour le bal trois heures durant. Parvati avait revêtu une robe rose vif et avaient tressé sa chevelure brune en l'entrelaçant de filets d'or. Quelques bracelets plus loin, elle se trouvait dans la salle commune en compagnie d'un Harry un peu emprunté qui lui faisait un compliment. Un compliment maladroit, certes, mais toujours est-il que Parvati avait dû retenir un immense sourire de victoire. Voilà qui augurait d'une soirée parfaite…

Parfaite, la soirée l'avait été, songea-t-elle lorsque s'acheva le dernier morceau. Certes, Harry n'avait pas été le cavalier le plus attentionné qui soit – pas plus que Ron d'ailleurs – mais les deux sœurs avaient rencontré de charmants garçons de Beauxbâtons. Celui qui l'avait invité à danser s'appelait André. Il avait seize ans et un air rêveur propre à faire fondre la plus insensible des jeunes filles. Il n'avait pas quitté Parvati de la soirée, la faisant rire avec son horrible anglais, la mangeant du regard. Qui plus est, il dansait à la perfection…

Parvati et André se quittèrent avec la promesse de se retrouver le temps d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Tandis que son cavalier de fortune s'éloignait dans le parc en direction du carrosse, la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers le lac, admirant au passage les incroyables décorations qui enchantaient les environs.

La soirée avait été parfaite, alors pourquoi cette boule qui serrait sa gorge ? André était si gentil, drôle et mignon, alors pourquoi cette soudaine tristesse à la pensée de Harry, s'éloignant avec Ron, comme toujours ? Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Ce n'était qu'un bal, jamais il ne l'aurait invité s'il n'avait pas été obligé de le faire… Jamais Harry n'avait eu envie de découvrir qui était vraiment Parvati, pas comme elle aurait voulu apprendre à le connaître.

Parvati se baissa, ramassa un caillou et le balança de toutes ses forces dans le lac, troublant la surface de l'eau. Elle se sentait submergée par un profond sentiment de nostalgie. Les images de la soirée dansaient dans sa tête, depuis le repas à la table des champions jusqu'à l'indifférence de Harry lorsque André l'avait invité à danser. Avec un profond soupir, la jeune sorcière se décida à rentrer avant que Rusard ne se lance à sa poursuite. Le bal était fini, demain serait un autre jour.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, cependant, les élèves encore excités par le bal tardaient à aller se coucher. Les jumeaux Weasley orchestraient visiblement les festivités, bien décidés à s'amuser le plus possible. Parvati n'était plus d'humeur à s'amuser, aussi souhaita-t-elle bonne nuit à Lavande, Dean et Seamus et monta directement au dortoir.

Des sanglots se faisaient entendre depuis le lit d'Hermione, dont les baldaquins étaient tirés. Sa belle robe vaporeuse avait été jetée en tas au sol, ce qui était plutôt surprenant de la part de la jeune fille, d'ordinaire si soigneuse. Parvati se figea quelques instants, prenant conscience que quelqu'un d'autre partageait son état d'esprit, puis elle se dirigea vers son propre lit. En quelques gestes fébriles, elle se débarrassa de sa propre robe qui rejoignit celle d'Hermione sur le sol. Après avoir enfilé son pyjama, Parvati fit quelques pas hésitants en direction du lit de sa camarade et effleura les rideaux de la main.

-Hermione ? murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione écarta les rideaux, laissant apparaître sa figure noyée par les larmes. Parvati grimpa sur le lit, sentant sa gorge se serrer face au désarroi de la jeune sorcière.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'enquit-elle tandis qu'Hermione se mouchait bruyamment.

-C'est…hoqueta Hermione, c'est…cet idiot de Ron !

Parvati hocha la tête savamment. Elle se doutait bien que cela avait à voir avec cet idiot de Ron. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour mettre Hermione dans cet état – ou Harry lorsqu'il se mettait en danger. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à Harry. Il fallait se concentrer sur Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il…il a dit que Viktor ne m'avait invité que pour avoir des informations sur le Tournoi… Il m'a reproché de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! _L'ennemi !_ Tu te rends compte ?

Sur ces derniers mots, la voix d'Hermione monta dans les aigus tandis qu'elle se tordait les mains avec hystérie.

-Il est jaloux, répondit Parvati sur le ton de l'évidence.

Après tout, il était évident pour tout le monde, ou du moins pour Lavande et Parvati, que Ron avait le béguin pour Hermione. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il était possible de lire de l'espoir dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione, mais cela évolua vite en colère.

-Il n'avait qu'à m'inviter au bal au départ, au lieu d'attendre le dernier moment parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix !

A nouveau, Parvati sentit sa tristesse la submerger. Elle papillonna des paupières pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, refusant de pleurer pour un garçon, un garçon qu'elle n'aimait même pas, un garçon qui ne pensait certainement pas à elle en cet instant.

-Je comprends ce sentiment, répondit-elle avec amertume.

-Oh… Harry n'est pas vraiment le cavalier le plus attentif au monde, pas vrai ?, répondit Hermione avec compassion.

Parvati esquissa un petit sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

-Tu sais, ajouta Hermione, je crois qu'on a eu tort toutes les deux d'espérer un tant soit peu d'attention de leur part. Je suis leur meilleure amie et pourtant Ron ne m'a même pas reconnu, au début du bal ! Quant à Harry, il a beaucoup de préoccupations en ce moment, ne lui en veux pas trop… Ils finiront par apprendre le tact et la délicatesse, un jour.

-J'aurais juste voulu…qu'il s'intéresse un peu à moi, avoua Parvati en un souffle.

Les deux camarades échangèrent un long regard puis éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux.

-On est un peu ridicules toutes les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?, ajouta Parvati. Deux garçons géniaux nous courtisent et on se plaint de ceux qui ne s'intéressent pas à nous !

-C'est vrai, approuva Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Viktor est quelqu'un de très…intéressant.

Séchant leurs pleurs, Parvati et Hermione se racontèrent les meilleurs moments de leur soirée, l'une avec Viktor le bulgare et l'autre avec André le français. Elles rirent beaucoup, et bientôt ni l'une ni l'autre ne se sentait plus triste ni mélancolique.

La conversation avait dévié sur les romans qu'elles préféraient lorsque Lavande entra dans le dortoir en sautillant, échevelée, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'était vraiment la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie !, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Cette arrivée mit un terme à la discussion et Parvati retourna à son propre lit. Tournant et retournant sans cesse les mêmes pensées dans sa tête, elle mit du temps à trouver le sommeil.

Cette soirée là, Parvati avait redécouvert Hermione, cette sorcière un peu bizarre qui passait son temps à étudier, le nez dans d'austères manuels. Elle comprit qu'Hermione était en fait une fille comme les autres, avec ses émotions, ses rêves, ses faiblesses, ses chagrins d'amours.


End file.
